I'll Never Stop
by Witty Spice
Summary: Sexy times. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, I remove the keys from my car and step out. I didn't think this time would ever come. Being completely over this week and beyond exhausted, I only made it into jeans and a graphic t-shirt before rushing out of the house. Fucking finally. I can drown my worries like the grown ass woman I am.

Looking into the window, I check my appearance again and shrug. Whatevs. Nothing I can do to make my brown eyes and hair look alive. No one here gives a shit anyway.

Walking into the bar, I pause, not sure if I'm actually seeing correctly. What the eff? Two years of nothing and this asshole decides to show up out of the blue? Moving my life around three times clearly had no use. I can't escape these _people_. At least the bar is close to empty and I don't need to worry about making a scene. The only two folks here are regulars who mind their own business. Because they're too drunk to know anything else is going on around them.

Rolling my eyes to the ceiling and taking a deep breath, I shake it off and walk up behind him.

"Long time, no see.. _friend,"_ I drawl sarcastically.

I watch as he freezes. Slowly turning around, he takes a moment or eight to scan my body, setting every inch of my skin aflame. Some things never change.

Huffing, I put my hands on my hips and glare. "When you're done eye-fucking me..." snaps him out of his perusal.

"Fuck," he mutters, finally making eye contact, "I swear, Bella. I had no idea you were here."

My cheeks flame. "And if you did?! So, you _have_ been avoiding me?"

Growling softly, he throws a hand in his hair, looking at me with pleading eyes. "That's not what I meant. I just didn't want you to think I was hunting you down!"

"Bullshit! I haven't seen you in _two fucking years_ and you just happen to be in the same bar I would have _liked_ to lose myself in."

"Oh, god dammit," he whispers. I can tell he's already frustrated with me. Good. "I'm not following you. You made it clear you didn't want us to."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Why are you here?" I keep my glare. Do not give in to those beautiful eyes.

Pause. "Business." Mmhmm. Bullshit.

"Right. Get on with your business and stay out of mine." Turning, I barely make it a foot before I feel his large hand gently grab my arm. I don't dare turn back around. The need to escape is strong, knowing the hold he will always have over me.

"Don't go yet, Bella. Please." I feel him stand and press against me, causing my breath to hitch. Feeling his lips at my ear, my eyes flutter close as he whispers, "please don't go yet. I've missed you. Fuck..being this close to you?" He sighs, blowing my brown hair across my cheek.

I know what he means. Every part of me wants to spin around and jump him. Must stay in control.

Slowly turning back around, I lean my head back to look in his eyes. I forgot how tall he is, making me feel so small. "You can't say things like that to me." I whisper.

Narrowing his eyes, he cocks his head a little. "Like what? I missed you?"

I shake my head quickly. He knows that's not what I meant. Asshole.

Grinning softly and making my traitor heart skip a beat, he takes a step toward me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Hmm...what's wrong, baby, do I still affect you?"

I try to jerk my head away, but it only gives him access to my neck, where he immediately buries his nose. Inhaling deeply, he moans lowly. "Fucking delicious."

Ah, screw it. If I have to be around this asshole, I should at least get some enjoyment out of it. Placing my hands on his firm chest, I shove him back onto the bar stool before coming to stand between his legs. He's quick to grab my hips and draws me roughly against him. By the feel of things, I'm not the only one affected.

Seeing the different kind of fire in my eyes, he bites his lip through a smile, "There's my girl."

"I'm not your girl," I growl. Running my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, I reach the hair at the nape of his neck and tug a little, causing his eyes to darken. Gorgeous.

"Oh yeah? Then why does it seem as if I don't fuck you on top of this bar right now you're going to explode?" Cocky motherfucker.

With a nasty grin, I lean in close to his lips, struggling not to attack him. Whispering against his lips, "You're right. I do want to be fucked."

Backing up a little, I continue in a normal tone. "It doesn't need to be you though. Any man in here will be up to the task, I'm sure." I turn around and pretend to glance around the bar at the other two patrons. Surely, he knows I'm bluffing.

Chuckling darkly, he yanks me back against him, my ass landing on one of my favorite parts of this man. "I don't fuckin think so," he nips at my neck, "neither of these assholes can fulfill you like I can. Tell me, has anyone been able to make this tight little body sing like me? It's been two years, Bella, surely you've found someone who can take my place." Gripping my hips, he gives a firm thrust against my ass, causing both of us to moan.

Dead. Is this what it's like to be brain dead? He cannot expect a response.

Sucking sharply on my neck, he grinds slowly into me, reminding me of his awesome fucking moves. "Well, Bella? Nothing? You say you're not mine, but I disagree." Gripping my hair, he moves my head to the side to look into my eyes. I know he can see the affect he has on me. "We both know I own you, body and soul."

Arguing is useless. I'm not even sure I _can_ argue. I say nothing, just stare at his full lips. I've never wanted to be kissed so badly in my life. "Please," I whisper to his lips.

"Hm? Please what, baby? Tell me." The chances of being fulfilled by this beautiful man would probably die if I punched him in his cocky fucking face. I know exactly what he can do though. So, I grind my teeth and close my eyes. Feeling his hand slide around to touch me causes them to pop right back open. "Fuck, you're burning up," he moans. "Did I do this, Bella? Is this for me?"

Infuriating man. He wants me to admit things I'm not ready to. He's not the only one who can play. Leaning back against his chest, I press more firmly down on him and reach back to grip his neck. I know he has a good view of the front of my body now. Running my lips against his neck, I flex my hips a little and breathe into his ear, knowing he loves that shit. "Maybe," I whisper innocently, "but I can't quite tell if you're up for the job." Cackling on the inside, I watch his jaw work. It'll be worth it later when he works double time to prove things he doesn't even need to prove.

Shoving me off his lap, he turns me around and walks me back against the wall. Gripping the back of my thighs, he lifts me up easily and wraps my legs around him. Moving his forearms to rest against the wall on either side of my head, he dips his head to look in my eyes. Trapped. Fucking yum.

When he speaks again, his voice is impossibly deeper than I've ever heard. "Is that right?"

Gulping, I nod slowly, only to gasp loudly when he gives me a sharp thrust, moving me at least an inch up the wall. "Yeah," I breathe, "hardly felt a thing." Pretty sure I can feel him at my belly button. He's so much fun when he's fired up.

"Fuckin…Bella," he growls, leaning his forehead against mine, "that's so fucked up. No more games. Tell me who you want." Poor man.

Biting my lip, I let him off the hook and grab at his back, pulling him closer to me. "You, only you," I whisper.

"Okay. And I'll give you what you need, no problem. Just one more thing." He leans his head back a little and I can see the calculating look in his eyes. I groan, knowing what's coming. I take it back. He's no fun. "Say my name. Please...please just say it. I have to be absolutely positive it's me you want. No games, Bella. Tell me who makes you burn like this?"

Moving my hands slowly up his back, I grip his shoulders and move my lips to his ear. He's right, I do need him. In so many ways. This is the only way I can handle him right now and I'm not letting the opportunity pass. Swallowing my pride, I nibble softly on his ear before I breathe his name into it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, please," I breathe into his ear.

"Yesss," he hisses, gripping my thighs tighter before bucking into me again. "Let's go."

I can't take him back to my place. "You have a room?"

His hazel eyes meet mine and I can tell he's a little disappointed. I distract him by running my fingers through his shaggy brown hair, tugging softly before attaching my lips to his neck. "Come on, Sammy, _please_ " I mumble, swirling my tongue the way he likes, "I need to _feel_ something. Anything."

"Fuck," he breathes, dropping his head to my shoulder. I know I'm playing on his guilt. I can't find it in me to care right now. "Yeah, I got a room. Let's go, baby girl." He grips my hand and hightails it out of the bar.

...

Sliding the key in the hotel door, it barely has a chance to close before I shove him against the wall next to it and run my hands over his muscular chest. Lots of rediscovering to be done. So little time.

His head drops back against the wall softly, watching me through hooded eyes while I move slowly down his abs. Tugging on his shirt, I peek up at him and whisper, "off."

Sam immediately obliges, ripping his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere behind me. I lick my lips. His torso is a piece of fucking art. Pressing my lips to his tattoo, I resume my perusal with my mouth. He lets out a hiss when I reach a nipple and suck. He's so tall that I can't reach much further up than this...so my only other choice is down. Bummer.

My tongue runs a firm line down the line between his abs. When I reach his happy trail, he threads his fingers through my hair and forces me to look up at him. His eyes are on fire yet a little hesitant. I can tell he's trying to decide if this is a good idea. We're close to the point of no turning back. I can't let that happen.

Keeping eye contact, I drop to my knees and grip his thighs, loving the rough material of his jeans. Slipping my tongue beneath the waistband, I slowly drag it across his hips, knowing I'll find exactly what I'm looking for. His mouth drops open and eyes screw shut when I find my prize, flicking my tongue across the slit. "Bella," he chokes, before tightening his grip in my hair and coaxing me to stand. "C'mere baby."

I pout, upset that I wasn't able to taste more. He laughs under his breath a little and bends down to devour my lips. Fuck, he's so tall.

He takes a moment from kissing to drench my panties. "You want me to spill my load down your throat, then please, continue. But I would prefer to be inside you."

Fuck. Me. He's just as foul-mouthed in the bedroom as I remember. "Y-yeah..me too?" Eloquent.

He grins and starts backing me up slowly. My shirt is the first thing stripped. Followed by my jeans. He's good.

Before the back of my knees have a chance to hit the bed, he grasps my hips and spins me around quickly, placing a hand between my shoulder blades and forcing me against the bed.

Slapping my ass sharply, I choke on a gasp before moaning loudly when Sam presses his hips flush against me. His jeans feel amazing against my tender flesh.

Gripping my hair, he wraps it once around his wrist once before pulling, causing my back to arch and giving him access to my neck. "Like this?" He starts grinding roughly against me, drawing groans from both of us. No one would ever expect this behavior from him. I bite my lip and shake my head. Not this time. I want to see his beautiful face.

He releases me and I take the opportunity to climb up on the bed and lay down, my legs falling open. I watch with rapt attention while he unbuckles his belt and slides his jeans over his hips. I forgot just how large he was…and I'm afraid I'll be out of work for the next couple of weeks after he's proven himself to not be as small as I claimed. If only I could keep my fucking mouth shut.

Climbing over me, he plants his hands on either side of my head. I grip his hips and pull him down to where I want him. His brown hair falls across his face and I feel it brush against mine before he lowers his lips, kissing me deeply. My hips jerk and I moan into his mouth. He's so delicious. Lifting my head, I press against him harder, stroking my tongue more aggressively.

"Tell me what you need, Bella," he whispers against my lips. I buck my hips suggestively, feeling him brush against my folds. He lifts his hips up and nips my bottom lip. "No, honey. Tell me," he grunts.

Freakin...he's so aggravating, even at his sexiest.

"Y-You...I want you to fuck me, Sam. Please? I _need_ you to," I whimper.

"Mmm," he breathes, "so needy, Bella." Reaching between us, he lines up and barely pushes the head of his cock in, letting me adjust and making me nearly wild. Resting his elbows on either side of my face, he stares into my eyes softly, and then drives home.

My mouth opens, but no sound comes out. Taking deep breaths, I finally manage to open my watery eyes and gaze up at him. Seeing his eyes screwed up, his neck straining, I start to relax. He had no idea it's been two years. I'm sure I'm almost uncomfortably tight.

Running my hands down his muscular back, I find purchase on his spectacular ass and dig my fingertips in, encouraging him to move.

Taking the hint, he slips out and pushes back in firmly, yet much too slowly several times. Scraping my nails up his back, I glare up at him. "I told you to _fuck me_ , Sam. Are you not up for the task?"

His jaw ticks and teeth bare before raising up on his hands. Readjusting his knees, I start to wonder if it was a good idea to antagonize him. Too late. The next moment I'm seeing stars as I move two inches up the bed with the force of his thrust. Slapping my hands against the headboard, I hang on for the ride.

"Yeah? This what you need, girl?" He grunts, pounding into me so hard and fast I can hardly catch my breath. His hair is almost as wild as his eyes. Sweet Sammy is a fucking tiger in the sack.

"Fuck, yes!" I scream. Wrapping both hands around the back of his neck, I force him down to my lips, our kissing all tongues and teeth. "Your cock is fucking perfect, Sammy," I gasp out.

"Oh, that mouth," he moans huskily. Sitting up quickly, he sits back on his ankles before yanking me up against him. I wrap my legs around his back, locking my ankles, knowing I'm in for the ride of my life.

Resting my elbows on his shoulders, my fingers dive into his hair, needing to hold onto something. I'm almost giddy. He chuckles softly, out of breath, before laying a quick kiss on my lips.

Grabbing my waist, he lifts me a few inches before thrusting up and slamming me down at the same time. "Sam!" I gasp.

"I need you to come, Bella, fuck," he spits. He repeats his violent thrusts over and over, grunting and growling.

"So close," I whine, "please, Sammy, please!"

Gripping the back of my neck tightly, his intense stare meets mine, his breath fanning across my face with his pants. Not slowing down his thrusts, his other hand reaches down and finds purchase on my nub. My mouth opens in a silent scream, and I don't dare break eye contact, enjoying the way his jaw works as I grip him tighter.

"That's it, baby," he breathes. "I can feel you. Oh God, so tight."

I shatter. My head drops back as I scream his name, my hips thrusting violently. I'm not sure, but I might have blacked out for a moment.

I can feel hands grip my shoulders from behind, and suddenly we're still and I feel a warmth filling me deliciously.

The fog starts to clear and I lazily lift my head to gaze at Sam. He's right. No one can make me feel like this. The thought is a little depressing.

Sensing the slow shift in my mood, Sam lets out a quiet sigh and looks into my eyes sincerely. "Don't think, Bella. Just be with me right now. Right here. Everything else can wait."

Calculating my options, I realize that I don't _want_ to be anywhere else. I can't fool my heart anymore. This man owns every fucking piece of me.


End file.
